


Encounter at Actinia Forest

by orphan_account



Category: Rage of Bahamut: Genesis, Shingeki no Bahamut Genesis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:05:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaisar gets trapped by tentacles, then Favaro gets trapped by tentacles, then</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encounter at Actinia Forest

Kaisar had once seen a sea anemone, brought from the ocean to be sent to the King's zoo. 

The forest he now chased Favaro through was just like that creature, all pulsing pink.

And-- 

Far too forward.

At first the tentacles only slapped wetly at his legs but soon, ignoring his swats with his sword, they started to linger, then even grab at him, sliding over the material of his pants before letting him go.

Then they stopped letting him go.

The tentacles tightened, pulling him to the ground with such speed his breathe was knocked from him and in that moment they shot out around his arms also, squeezing his sword out of his hand. Kaisar tried to shout but a thick tentacle shoved itself into his open mouth. 

Biting only caused his teeth to slide over the rubbery skin and a strange sweet liquid shot into the back of his throat. He gagged but instinctually gulped the mess down.

Suddenly he felt--

Really odd. Good.

Hot, his whole body was hot and the movements of the tentacles around his limbs--

Tingled.

The tentacle in his mouth slid back out with a wet pop, but instead of a yell Kaisar found in mortification his voice came out in a low moan.

The tentacles at his legs slithered higher, snaking under his vest, wetting the shirt below and strangely he no longer wanted them to stop. They didn't, hiking up his clothes and pulling, tearing until he felt air on his bare skin and although some part of him was furious—

But it felt too good for him to care.

Still, when a slender tentacle wrapped itself around there--

"N-no," Kaisar managed, mind flashing back to all those horrible times as a child he had been reprimanded by his nurse, even one traumatizing time by his father. "Don't--"

And then of course to make things worse--

"Eh, Kaisar?" Are you back in here somewhere?" No, he couldn’t have Favaro see him humbled like this! He struggled, but the tentacles were too strong.

He heard Favaro yelp. "Hey, what are you doing?!" But Kaisar realised Favaro had not seen him yet. The forest had gotten him too. "What is this--hey, get out of the--mmmggmf!"

Kaisar heard nothing then and soon became distracted by his own tentacles. Soon they had him fully stripped and there was nothing he could do but squeeze his eyes shut as they had their way with his body, shoving him deeper into the ground where more and more tentacles grew up to enfold him.

He writhed and could not stop himself even as the tentacles began to probe places he knew nothing was supposed to touch. But no matter how wrong he knew it all was it felt so good. “Ah!”

Something grabbed his shoulder. It wasn't a tentacle.

"Kaisar," Favaro breathed into his ear.

Kaisar managed to turn his head to see his hated rival was just as covered in tentacles as he was, and from the looks of it having the exact same problems. Something stirred inside Kaisar, but he tried to shove it down. No, he'd thrown away those thoughts years ago, he--

"We have to get out of here," Favaro managed right before a tentacle wrapped around his neck pulling his head back as another slid inside the shocked man's mouth. Kaisar felt himself be pushed into the ground as the tentacles that held Favaro dragged the man on top of him. 

No, not like this. He was practically naked, hard and--

So was Favaro.

The tentacles slithered out from between them to wrap the two men tightly together. There was nothing between them now, not even clothing.

Kaisar glanced to Favaro's face. His eyes were clenched shut, the tentacle still inside his mouth.

Then, the tentacles gripped Kaisar's hips as Favaro was tilted slightly away and moved. Kaisar felt something strangely soft but yielding being pulled open by tentacles against his--

"Favaro!" Kaisar yelled with dread at the realization.

Favaro opened his eyes just as the tentacles forced Kaisar inside. Favaor’s eyes bulged with surprise, pain, as Kaisar entered him in a single rough motion.

Kaisar felt sick but--

It also felt so good.

The tentacles pulled his hips back, out, then shoved him back in. Favaro twitched above him with each movement.  
It was horrible. But good. Kaisar's hips started moving on their own. In. Out. In. Out.

"Favaro," he gasped. "Favarooo--!"

 

Kaisar woke up.

Rita stop over him, staff in hand. His head hurt. "Get up, brat."

He jumped to his feet looking around. He was clothed, there was no forest, no Favaro, he--

"Whatever kind of dream you were having," Rita continued. "I don't need to listen to that."

She hit him again.


End file.
